amor prohibido
by Daniel x
Summary: hola soy angela una ser humana, que bueno tengo a un pokemon problematico a mi alrededor que fue el causante de mi rompimiento de mi primer amor y entonces jamas crei que ese pokemon estaba enamorado secretamente de mi y que yo estaba enamorando de el poco a poco
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: un comienzo y odio

?: estoy tan feliz hoy voy a comenzar mi primer dia de preparatoria,estoy nerviosa ,jamas pense que llegaria a este nivel...  
>aaa!... a hola perdon se preguntaran que soy yo, bueno dejenme presentarme mi nombre es angela tengo 19 a os, soy una persona femenina con una inteligencia de 84%, una fuerza fisica de 50%,soy una persona amable,graciosa, pero eso si, si me haces enojar bueno no mas digo ten cuidado conmigo. bueno horita me presento mas ya llege a mi destino..<p>

conductor: bueno jovenes bajen del autobus.

"todos bajan ,incluyendome."

angela: bueno ya que ee bajado me presentare mas... bueno yo de peque a esido una ni a ejempla,mis padres jamas tubieron ,  
>problemas conmigo,siempre hacia mis tareas laborales paa ayudar a mama, con papa bueno tenia que ser la mejor aluman que hasta el momento soy, asi hasta la secundaria, hay conoci 2 amigos las cuales se llamaban, abigail y lucas, nosotros 3 fuimos los mejores amigos que jamas en la historia estubieran mas unidos, ubo momentos en los que trataron de asernos desconfiar de nosotros pero como los grandes amigos que heramos no lo lograron, bueno pasamos momentos felizes,emocionantes ,hasta que llego el momento en que nuestros caminos se separarian puesto que nos habian tocado diferentes preparatorias, pero juramos que en donde sea que estubieramos nosotros siempre seriamos amigos y... que nos cuidaramos de los...pokemon.<br>si asi es este mundo estaba lleno de pokemons, de hecho los odio ,no atodos si no auno en especial, de hecho mientras admiro mi preparatoria , lo veo , se que tambien ingreso aqui, el me esta mirando, y sonriendo coquetamente,o si el pokemon que tenia que ser de los 2 tipos que no me gustan, lucha y acero, "lucario".

si el es el pokemon que mas odio de todos , por que? ,bueno cuando estaba en la secundaria ,yo y lucas mi amigo habiamos tenido una relacion corta,... no me jusgen ,apoco no me digan que algunas vez estubieron enamorados de unos de sus amigos... pero bueno volviendo al punto, el y yo estabamos enamorados , hasta que el llego, era un nuevo alumno en nuestro salon... si hasta los pokemons tenian estudios... bueno el era nuevo , desde el momento en que lo vi me dio muy mala espina... el era un pokemon diferente a los de su especie, naturalmente un lucario es calmado y pasivo... pues este no lo era , era escandaloso,se creia buena onda, las chicas del salon estaban locas por el , por que decian que era muy atractivo, pero para mi NO!.. el miro y yo a el y entonces supe que no era una buena se al... bueno entonces pasaron unos dias y yo estaba con lucas en el recreo abalando abrazados y bueno tambien besos... hasta aquel dia...

yo estaba con lucas, el me habia dicho que iba ala tienda ,asique le dije que lo esperaria,el se fue cuando el inombrable llego

lucario: hola angela

angela: hola?

lucario: por que tan sola

angela: no estoy sola, mi NOVIO! fue ala tienda , yo decidi esperarlo

cuando le dije eso, note un poco de molestia en su cara

angela {pensando}: ahora por que pone la cara asi

lucario: bueno entonces si no esta tu novio no le importara que yo haga esto verdad { cercandose}

angela: PERO QUE DEMONI...

lucario me abia dado un beso en la... BOCA!

angela {lo empuja}: PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE

en eso oigo que se cai algo... volteo y veo que es lucas, vio como en su cara estaba las emociones de, sorpresa,tristesa,odio

angela: lucas

lucas: COMO PUDISTE ANGELA

angela: lucas espera no es lo que crees

lucas seva corriendo

angela: MIRA LO QUE PROVOCASTES

lucario: no es para tanto {sonriendo}

angela: TE ODIO

lucario: y yo te quiero {aun sonriendo}

angela: LUCAS VUELVE, DEJA EXPLICARTE {se va}

entonces habia encontrato a lucas, le conte toda la verdad, no me creyo en unos dias, hasta que por fin me creeyo, entonces para que el y yo no sufrieramos mas decidimos estar como amigos,... pero desde ese dia supe una cosa... ODIO DEFINITIVABENTE A LUCARIO ...

y esa es mi historia de la vida y lo tengo frente ami

lucario; hola querida angela {sonriendo seductoramente}

continuara...  
> <p>


	2. primer dia y el comienzo de una amistad

capitulo 2: primer dia y el comienzo de una amistad

en el capitulo anterior:

lucas: COMO PUDISTE ANGELA

angela: lucas espera no es lo que crees

lucas seva corriendo

angela: MIRA LO QUE PROVOCASTES

lucario: no es para tanto {sonriendo}

angela: TE ODIO

lucario: y yo te quiero {aun sonriendo}

angela: LUCAS VUELVE, DEJA EXPLICARTE {se va}

entonces habia encontrato a lucas, le conte toda la verdad, no me creyo en unos dias, hasta que por fin me creeyo, entonces para que el y yo no sufrieramos mas decidimos estar como amigos,... pero desde ese dia supe una cosa... ODIO DEFINITIVABENTE A LUCARIO ...

y esa es mi historia de la vida y lo tengo frente ami

lucario; hola querida angela {sonriendo seductoramente}  
>...<p>

angela: que quieres {friamente}

lucario: hauuu... vas usar ese tono conmigo querida

angela: no me llames QUERIDA.

lucario: no te enojes mi angela

angel: tampoco soy tuya {friamente}

lucario: acaso no superas lo de lucas

angela: CALLATE

lucario {sonriendo}: vamos deja el pasado atras

angela: tienes razon {sonriendo} mi presioso lucario

angela lo abraza seductoramente

lucario {sonrojo leve}: enserio mi querida angela {sonriendo}

angela: si... ven acercate para poder decirte algo

lucario se acerca mas

angela: escucha que solo lo repetire solo una vez {sonriendo}

lucario: si... {acercandose a sus labios}

angela se aparta bruscamente

angela: uiero que sepas que te odio, yo supere el pasado, pero solo por eso creeas que te perdonare por lo que hisiste por que ecuerda que fuiste tu el causante del accidente asi que ...{con cara mega mostruosa}.. que te alejes de mi sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias

lucario {sonriendo}: te he dicho que eres bella cuando te enojas...

angela {mas enojada}: QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHASTES . ALEJATE DE MI!.

lucario {llendose}: lo pensare...

angela: grrrrrrrrr...

riiiingggggggggggg!

microfono: atencion, atencion, se solicita a todos los alumnos nuevos que se reporten en la entrada principal para informales lo que el maestro les reportara ...

agnela: bueno supongo que debo apurarme

angela corre hasta la entrada!

todos los alumnos estan en la entrada!

maestro: beunos dias alumnos soy el , hoy yo sere el tutor y el informista que les contara todo hacerca de la preparatoria

alumnos: si profesor

maestro: solo llamemen victor

alumnos: deacuerdo...

maestro: bueno vamos entremos...

todos entran

angela al entra se sorprende, tantas clases de talentos que ella queria entrar, dansa, cocina,doctor,etc.

maestro: que les parecio alumnos

alumnos: genial

maestro: bueno ahora pasern a la direccion que se les entregara una hoja en donde se hayan las clases en donde ustedes asistiran.

"todos van a la direccion"

"angela estaba por ir cuando..."

?: cuidado cuidado CUIDADO

"angela voleta"

angela: aaaa

BAAAMMMM!

"angela y la persona desconocida se golpean"

angela: hauuuu {sovandose}

?: oye lo siento estas bien

angela: si

?: dejame ayudarte

"agnela agarra la mano del desconocido"

angela: gracias

?: lo siento

angela: no pasada... como te llamas

?: monse

agnela: por que benias corriedo

monse: es que me perdi en el grupo, me quede distraida por una clase de dansa .

angela: bueno ... no sieron una indicacion te parece venir es por aca

monse: si gracias, aaaa...

angela: angela, mi nombre es angela

monse: angela

angela: bueno ven vamos que nos quedamos atras

monse: si

"las 2 corren a direccion, recojen sus voletas y ven sus clases."

monse: te agradesco por esnse ar en donde debiamos ir

angela: denada

monse: monse bueno que clase te toco

angela: veamos

1. ol

angela: y ati

monse: veamos

ol

angela: musica?

monse: si pedi que me cambiaran una clase.

angela: deacurdo parece que nos toca casi todas las clases juntas

monse: si

angela: bueno adios

monse: adios

las 2 sevan a sus clases de diferentes horas, pero en el interior ,sentian que comenzaria una amistad entre ellas

continura...

espero que les guste esta historia...

comenten


	3. segundo dia

capitulo 3: segundo dia

en el capitulo anterior:

monse: monse bueno que clase te toco

angela: veamos

1. ol

angela: y ati

monse: veamos

ol

angela: musica?

monse: si pedi que me cambiaran una clase.

angela: deacurdo parece que nos toca casi todas las clases juntas

monse: si

angela: bueno adios

monse: adios

las 2 sevan a sus clases de diferentes horas, pero en el interior ,sentian que comenzaria una amistad entre ellas

segundo dia:

angela: zzzzzzzz

?: angela

angela:zzzzzz

?: angela

angela:zzzzzzzz

?: ANGELA!

angela: AAAAAAAA

"se cai de la cama"

angela: Haauuuuuu...

?: jijiji

agnela: tomi por que me gritas!

tomi: por que? bueno por que es hora de levantarese, peresosa

angela:hmmmmhmmmmmm...

{tomi} es mi peque o hermano menor tine 11 a os , es una ni o con la inteligencia de un ni o de 5, y tiene la contagiosa manera de molestarme todo el santo dia, el tiene una fuerza fisica de 30%, es jugueton,amable, y una malvado demonio.

tomi: vamos hermana que se te ase tarde {saliendo}

angela: haaaaaa

"angela mira el reloj y ira que son las 6:45"

angela: hayyy... no se me hace tarde {saliendo corriendo}

"angela va a la cocina"

?: haaaa.. angela cari o ya despertaste

angela: si mama {garrando una caja de cereal}

?: parese que se te isi tarde en tu segundo dia

angela: si por eso devo apurarme {comiendo rapidisimo}

por si se preguntan mi madre se llama {monika} una mujer la cual hace los haceos de la casa, tambien una mujer extraordinaria que hace todo por nosotros, tambien devo contar que cuando hay ofertas en las tiendas la primera es mi madre, es una fanatica de las compras, ella tiene 35 a os, una fuerza fisica de 50% y cuado de enoja 120% , siii... no creean que es una locura, por que creene que las personas no deven hacerme enojar , por por familia, la familia de mi madre es de gente super fuerte, pero nosotros no hacemos , y es raro y devo admitir que aun no agamos , somo super fuertes enojadas...

mama: angela

angela: mmmmmm

mama: mientras estaba en tus pensamientos, se te pasaon 10 minutos

angela: MMMMMMM

mama: asi que debes apresurarte cari ...

"angela corre como un rayo"

mama: jiji

"angela corre an cuarto , se viste, se laba los dientes, agarra la mochila, y sale de la casa"

"en la preparatoria"

microfono: atencion estudiantes se les informa entra, las puertas de cerraran...

"todos entran"  
>persona: deprisa entrar... bueno ya son todos hora de cerrar..<p>

"apunto de cerrarlas"

persona: huuuuuuu

agnela {corrinedo como rayo}: ESPEREN NO CIERREN!

persona: lo siento pero reglas son regl...

"angela entra rapidisamente"

perosna: pero que...{pensando} estos chicos de ahora

"cierra las puertas"

"ahora dentro de la preparatoria"

angela: ufffffff {susporando}, lo logre

?: angela

angela: aaaaa... a hola monse

monse: hola angela... parece que se te iso un poco tarde

angela: jajaj... si

monse: oye quieres venir conmigo a la clase que toca

angela: aaaaa?... nos toca juntas esta vez

monse: si .. mire tu horario

"angela ve su horario, monse le ense a el suyo y ve que es cierto"

monse: ya ves

angela: y en donde esta

monse: tranquila yo se el camino, vamos

angela: ok

"en eso"

chicas: siiiiiiiiiiii

chica de multitud: oooo ... mira que guapos son

chica de multitud: siiii... tan guapos

chica de multitud: parece que me mira a mi

chica de multitud: estas ciega me mira ami

{bueno multitud yo lo abrebiare m.l}

chica m.l: claro que no me mira ami

chica m.l: ami

chica m.l: AMI

"con las 2"

angela: por que hacen tanto escandalo

monse: por ellos

angel: huuu?

"mira la pandilla que esta pasando"

angela: ellos?

"en la pandilla estaban"

pokemon tipo electrico: camisa color amarilla rayo, unos pantaloses de color negro total, tennis blancos con amarillo y una gorra roja..

pokemon tipo fuego-volador:camisa roja como la sangre, jins azul marino, zapatos negro,

pokemon tipo agua-oscuro:camisa azul como el amr marino, pantalones de mezclilla,tennis blancos, con una gorra negra.

pokemon tipo lucha-acero:camisa azul con amarillo con un oyo para su pico,pantalos negros con gris,y tennis blancos-  
>con rojo...<p>

chica de m.l: que sexys

"con las 2"

angela: ... {con cara de que no lo cree}

monse: angela?

angela: haaaac

monse: angela..lluju

angela: e.. en.. serio que... esas chicas tienen un...gran problema de... pokefilia...

monse: pokefilia?

angela: si pokefilia , acaso no has escuchado de eyo

monse: no

angela: bueno...ma ana te digo solo vallamon...

?: hola angela

"angela voltea"

angela: tu {friamnete}

lucario: si siy yo mi querida angela

monse: lo conoces

angela: si...por desgracia

monse: es tu novio

angela: NOO!

lucario: pero lo deseas ...verdad {seductoramente}

angela: NOOOO

lucario: admitelo..

angela: en tus sue os...

lucario {sonriendo}: en mis sue os tu y yo hacemos otras cosas

angela: MALDITO PERVETIDO, DEJA SE SO AR CONMIGO.

lucario: en tus sue os querida

angela: en mis sue os no existes y... NO ME LLAMS QUERIDA!

lucario: jaja

angela: deja de reirte!

lucario: bueno tengo que ir me ... luego nos vemos, mi bella angela

"lucario se va"

angela: grrrrrrrr...MMMMMMMMM... NO ME LLAMES ASI!

Lucario se rei desde lejos...{pensando}: waaaauuu... enojada su voz se oye en toda la preparatoria...

continuara...

comenten


	4. tercer dia

Cap tulo 4: tercer d a

En el cap tulo anterior:

lucario: adm telo..

ngela: en tus sue os...

lucario {sonriendo}: en mis sue os tu y yo hacemos otras cosas

ngela: MALDITO PERVETIDO, DEJA SE SO AR CONMIGO.

lucario: en tus sue os querida

ngela: en mis sue os no existes y... NO ME LLAMS QUERIDA!

lucario: jaj

ngela: deja de re rte!

lucario: bueno tengo que ir me ... luego nos vemos, mi bella angela

"lucario se va"

ngela: grrrrrrrr...MMMMMMMMM... NO ME LLAMES ASI!

Lucario se re desde lejos... {pensando}: waaaauuu... enojada su voz se oye en toda la preparatoria...  
>...<p>

Tercer d a:

"ya en la preparatoria"

monse: hola... ngela?

ngela: hola

monse: por que estas haci!

ngela: c mo?

"monse saca un espejo"

monse: mira

" ngela se mira en el espejo y mira..."

ngela: ...

monse: ngela...

ngela: Q...Q...Q...MMMMMM... TOOMIIIIIII!

"en la casa"

tomi: me pregunto si...

Voz: TOOMIIIIII!

tomi: hoooooo... jiji, parece que se dio cuenta, por suerte le tome una foto...

Madre: tomi que foto

tomi: HAAAAAAAAAA... mama no me asustes haci

Madre: tomi que le hiciste a tu hermana que se oye su grito hasta aca

tomi: bueno... jiji ,por que no lo ves

"la madre toma la foto"

Madre: tomi esto esta mal..

Tomi: pero mama debes admitir que es graciosa

madre: bueno si, pero aun haci esta mal

{se los dejo a su imaginacion}

"en la preparatoria"

monse: angela...

angela: grrrrrrrr... CUANDO TE ATRAPE TOMI DESEARAS NO HABERME PINTADI HACI

?: WUUUAAA

"monse y angela voltean"

lucario: te vez... graciosa angela

angela: GRRRRR {golpea el muro}

monse: haaaaaa...

"el muro tiene un gran pezado caidao"

angela {enojadisima}: mira... LUCARIO no estoy de humor para tus bromitas

lucario: por que ese cambio de actitud angela

angela: por que... QUE TE IMPORTA

lucario {sonriendo}: oo.. no mi linga angela estas enojadita por esa carita que tienes

angela: ultima advertencia lucario

lucario: bueno de todos mod...

?: oye lucario

lucario: mmmm... que quiere raichu

raichu: oye los otros chicos y yo te estamos esperando para el partido de futbol

lucario: les dije que regresaria en un momento

raichu: si pero ya debemos empesar... y quienes son las ni as bonitas

monse: haaaaa

angela: no hables monse tranquila

lucario: bueno como escuchastes, esa nina de hayi es monse y la chica que la esta protegiendo es angela, y para que te enteres ella es mi..

angela: no soy tulla

raichu: haauuuuuuuu... que lastima ella es tan linda

lucario: si lo es por eso eya es mia

angela: QUE NO SOY TU YA

raichu: bueno... lucario hay que irnos

lucario: deacuerdo... hasta luego mi bella angela

"se van"

monse: se fueron verdad... angela

angela: GRRRRR... NO SOY TU YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

continuara...


	5. cuarto dia

capitulo 5: cuarto dia parte 1

en el capitulo anterior:

angela: no hables monse tranquila

lucario: bueno como escuchastes, esa nina de hayi es monse y la chica que la esta protegiendo es angela, y para que te enteres ella es mi..

angela: no soy tulla

raichu: haauuuuuuuu... que lastima ella es tan linda

lucario: si lo es por eso eya es mia

angela: QUE NO SOY TU YA

raichu: bueno... lucario hay que irnos

lucario: deacuerdo... hasta luego mi bella angela

"se van"

monse: se fueron verdad... angela

angela: GRRRRR... NO SOY TU YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ...

"en la casa de angela"

"cuarto de tomi"

tomi: zzzz

"abren la puerta"

tomi: mmmm

"splash"

tomi: haaaa... que fue eso

"mira la puerta y esta cerrada"

tomi: buen...bueno tal vez fue solo mi imaginacion

"se vuelve a costar"

?: angela

tomi: hooo...mmm

"se vuelve a costar"

?: angela

tomi: mmmmmm

"ve la habitacion"

"tomi dudando"

"se duerme otra vez"

?: angela angela angela angela angela angela angela

tomi: haja... era t..u

angela: angeka angela angela

"sacando cosas de su espalda"

tomi: angela... que , no... espera no... NOOOOOOOOOOO

angela: angela...

{inspirado en la musica de suspenso del tiburon}

"5 minutos depues"

angela: ya me voy

madre: cuidado angela

angela: si

"se va"

madre: tomi baja el desayuno esta listo

tomi: waaaaaaaaa {llorando}

madre: tomi que tien... jajaj

tomi: angela fue mala, me pinto la cara

{se los dejo a su imaginacion}

"en la preparatoria"

angela {pensando}: jijiji, toma eso ,tomi.

monse: angela

angela: hola

monse: te estaba esperando..

angela: por que

monse: para llegar a la clase de ciencias

angela: pues cuanto falta

monse: solo 3 minutos

anglea: QUE

monse: si la maestra dijo que iba a empesar tan solo entrar, y vi que llegara al salon en 3 minutos...

angela: pues no perdamos mas tiempo

monse: pero como legaram... AAAAAAAAA

"angela la tomo de la mano y corre como un rayo"

angela {coriendo}: sostente fuerte

monse: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

"en la clase"

chicos: bla bla bla bla bla bla

chicas: bbla bla bla bla bla bla

angela: ya llegamos

"chicos voltean a ver"

"chicas voltean a ver"

angela: ves te dije que llegariamos rapido... monse?

monse {mareada}: creo que quiero vomitar...

maestra: vaya parde se oritas

angela y monse: HAAAAAAAAAAA

"la maestra las agarra de las horejas"

maestra: espero que esta vez llegen a tiempo se oritas

angela y monse: si maestra

"la maestra las suelta"

maestra: tome asiento

las 2: si maestra

"las 2 van a ser tarse ... pero hay un problema... no hay a asientos juntos... pero si hay 2"

monse: creo que tomare ese

"el asiento que eligio estaba a lado de la ventana se podia ver todo el patio trasero"

angela: deacuerdo creo que el otro... haaa?

"estaba con cara shock sorpresivo"

angela {pensando}: no puede ser , esto tienen que ser un error

en asiento estaba en la salida del mero escritorio en donde varios alumnos podian escribir, pero eso no era el problema de angela.  
>si no que ese asiento estaba a lado de...<p>

lucario: hola mi bella angela...

angela {pensando}: ... el mundo me odia

continuara...

en la siguien parte habra mucha interaccion con angela y lucario y otra cosa... de otro capitulo anterio


	6. cuarto dia parte 2

capitulo 6: cuarto dia parte 2

en el capitulo anterior:

"el asiento que eligio estaba a lado de la ventana se podia ver todo el patio trasero"

angela: deacuerdo creo que el otro... haaa?

"estaba con cara shock sorpresivo"

angela {pensando}: no puede ser , esto tienen que ser un error

en asiento estaba en la salida del mero escritorio en donde varios alumnos podian escribir, pero eso no era el problema de angela.  
>si no que ese asiento estaba a lado de...<p>

lucario: hola mi bella angela...

angela {pensando}: ... el mundo me odia

continuara...  
>...<p>

cuarto dia parte 2:

maestra: se orita angela por favor tome asiento

lucario: si mi angela sientato a lado mio

angela: maestra puedo cambiar asiento con monse

maestra: se orita angela, los asientos son asignados asi que no puede cambiarse, asi que por favor tome asiento y deje hacer mi trabajo

angela: pero

maestra: SIENTESE

"angela se sienta"

angela: oooo por que ami

maestra: silecion... bueno ahora clase comencemos

"la clase comienza"

lucario: mi belleza angelical

angela: dejame en paz

lucario: pero no puedo evitarlo eres tan hermosa y toda mi

angela: no soy tuya

lucario: si lo eres

angela: que no

lucario: que si

angela: no

lucario: si

angela: no...

"lucario solo sonrie admirando su belleza"

angela: deja de mirarme

lucario: no

"4 minutos despues"

maestra: bueno clase haremos un trabajo por equipos asi que escogan un compa ero

chico: ven camarada

chica: amiga ven rapido

"todos derepente elegian un compa ero y angela estaba a punto de ir con monse pero..."

angela: oye mon...

"la agarran del brazo"

angel: eeeeee

"la sientan"

angela: pero que

lucario: tu y yo somos compa eros angela

angela: estas loco yo voy con monse

"en eso"

maestra: bueno clase empezemos

"angela ve a monse y ve que esta con una chica, tambien observa que le emvia una mira de no te preocupes "

angela {con la mira}: lo siento

monse {con la mirada}: no te preocupes

lucario: pasa algo mi compa era

angela: grrrrrr... por que no me dejas ir con mi amiga malvado

lucario: la maestra dijo busquen un compa ero y bueno yo tenia a mi bella angela a mi lado asi que bueno...

angela: sera un hijo de...

maestra: bueno comenzemos la actividad, tendran que leer el libro de ciencias pag. 122-134 y elaboraran un resumen de 3 hojas de todo lo que entendieron de la lectura y aparte elboraran un exxperimento que se encuentra en una de las paginas eso sera en 7 minutos asi que empezar.

"todos empiezan"

angela {pensando}: bueno tal vez el idiota a lado mi

"voltea a ver"

"lucario saludo y sonrie seductoramente"

angela {pensando}: me aya obligado a estar con el, pero eso no me impidira hacer bien mi trabajo

lucario: oye angela

angela: que quieres

lucario: mira

angela: que...

"en su libreta esta un dibujo de angela bien hecho y lucario abrazados fuertemente y besandose muy apasionadamente"

angela: pero que!

maestra: silencion se orita angela

angela: lo siento maestra

todos: jajajajaja

angela: maldito lucario

lucario: yo solo te mostraba mi dibujo

angela: y por que en tu dibujo estoy yo besandote a ti

lucario: por que esto demuestra como seria si me amaras

angela: yo no te amo

lucario: enserio

"toca su mano"

"angela la retira"

angela: no

lucario {pensando}: bueno algun dia eso cambiara

continuara


	7. quinto dia

capitulo 5: quinto dia

en el capitulo anterior:

angela: maldito lucario

lucario: yo solo te mostraba mi dibujo

angela: y por que en tu dibujo estoy yo besandote a ti

lucario: por que esto demuestra como seria si me amaras

angela: yo no te amo

lucario: enserio

"toca su mano"

"angela la retira"

angela: no

lucario {pensando}: bueno algun dia eso cambiara ...

quinto dia:

"en una casa ?"

?: asi que quieres estar en esta preparatoria

?: asi es

?: por que? que paso con la anterior

?: bueno me iva bien pero

?: pero...

?: es que mientras estaba en mi preparatoria no podia concentrarme puesto que , habia una persona en quien no podia dejar de pensar

?: alguien... te refieren a una chica?

?: si

?: y supongo que ella esta en esta preparatoria en donde quieres ir verdad

?: si

?: hay que hare contigo

?: por favor dejame ir a esa preparatoria

?: deacuerdo , pero con una condicion

?: cual?

?: que ya no te cambiaras de preparatoria y que esta vez te concentres en los estudios deacuerdo

?: si

?: esta bien

?: gracias papa...

"en la preparatoria"

angela: YA DEJAMEEEEEEEEE... MALDITO ACOSADOOOOORRRRRRRR

lucario: no

"en el poco tiempo que habia empezado las clases lucario habia actuado un poco raro para angela ya que cuando ella entro lucario no a dejado de seguirla por toda la preparatoria"

angela: DEJA DE SEGUIRME

lucario: no mi belleza angelical

angela: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

lucario: ere tan bonita angela

angela: QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES PARA DEJARME EN PAZ

lucario: tu lo sabes mi angela

angela: haun sigues con eso

lucario: si

angela: PERO TE DIJE QUE NO

lucario: claro que si , hasta lo deves hacer a la fuerza

anela: QUE... POR QUE DEVO HACERLO A LA FUERZA.

lucario: por que perdistes en ciencias,... recuerdas la apuesta

angela: apuesta?

lucario: si , acaso la olvidastes

"flash back"

"en la sala de quimica"

angela: mmmmm

"concentrada"

"lucario observando"

angela: mmmmmmm... ya casi

lucario: eso no es

angela: callate si es

lucario: no es

angela: si... mmmmmm ya esta

3..  
>2..<br>1..

BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

angela: aaaaaaaaaa

"embarada de polvo negro"

lucaio: te lo dije lindura

angela: aaaaa

lucario: creo que devo arreglar tu desastre

angela: com...como si tu pudieras

lucario: si puedo

angela: no ... lo haria peor que yo

lucario: y si no que

angela: que de que

lucario: si yo logro que esto salga bien saldrias a una cita conmigo mi angela

angela: QU..QUE...QUE... NOOOOOOOOOO

lucario: tienes miedo

angela: claro que no

lucario: entonces acepta

angela: deacuerdo pero si yo gano... me dejaras de molestar para siempre

lucario: entonces es una apuesta

angela: supongo que si

lucario: deacuerdo...

"en pocos minutos"

angela {en shock}: AAAAAAAAAAKKK...

Todos: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"lucario sonriendo victoriosamente"

angela: n...no..no...puede ser...

lucario: bueno pero lo es

"un quimico perfectamnete bien hecho sin errores"

lucario: entonces a donde quieres ir a come... angela?

"angela se habia ido"

"fin del flash back"

lucario: ahora recuerdas

angela: maldicion {en voz baja}

lucario: y bien

angela: ya que... una apuesta es una apuesta

lucario: entonces el sabado por la noche a las 8:00 p.m

angela: GRRRMMMMMMMMMM

lucario: y bien mi querida angela

angela: BIEN

lucario: jenial

angela: ya me voy

"se va"

lucario: hey espera estamos en la misma clase

"corre tras ella"

"en la clase"

monse: hola angela

angela: hola

monse: por que tan desanimada?

angela: voy a una cita... CON

monse: con?

angela: con...con ... EL MALDITO DE LUCARIO

monse: hooooooo

"en eso"

maestra: jovenes tomen asiento

"todos se sientan"

maestra: alumnos hoy a venido un nuevo compa ero

todos: ohoooo?

maestra: por favor joven pase

"el joven entra al salon"

angela: ...

monse: wuuaaa mira al chico nuevo..

angela: ...no

monse: aaa... angela

angela: no puede ser

"angela sonrie enormemente"

MONSE: angela?

"lucario mirando muy seriamente"

maestra: jovenes les presento a lucas el nuevo compa ero

todos: hola lucas

lucas: hola compa...

"mira a una persona familiar"

lucas: eros

angela: lucas

lucas: angela...

continuara...


	8. sexto dia

capitulo 8: sexto dia

en el capitulo anterior:

MONSE: angela?

"lucario mirando muy seriamente"

maestra: jovenes les presento a lucas el nuevo compa ero

todos: hola lucas

lucas: hola compa...

"mira a una persona familiar"

lucas: eros

angela: lucas

lucas: angela...  
>...<p>

sexto dia:

maestra: bueno alumno por favor tome asiento

lucas: si

"se acerca a su asiento y se sienta"

maestra: bueno espero que todos ustedes sean buenos con su nuevo compa ero y se lleven bien deacuedo

todos: si profesor

"30 minutos despues"

"todos salen del salon"

monse: angela estas bien

angela: ...

monse {pensando}: angela a estado actuando rara desde que el nuevo compa ero llego

angela: ...

?: angela...

angela: ehh?

lucas: cuanto tiempo angela

angela: lucas..

"la abraza fuertemente"

monse: ?

angela: lucas

lucas {sonriendo}: no sabes cpmp me alegra verte angela

angela {con peque as lagrimas}: y...yo... TAMBIEN

"lo abraza fuertemente"

lucas: angela pero no debes llorar

angela: es que tu eres uno de mis amigos mas cercanos y ademas...

lucas {un poco serio}: por lo que heramos antes verdad...

"abrazando un poco mas"

"angela lo nota y se aparte del abrazo"

angela: si

monse: haaaaa

angela: haa? aaa monse perdona

lucas: eee?

angela: este es un amigo de la infancia lucas

lucas: hola

monse: ho..hola

angela: oye... lucas

lucas: a si que pasa

angela: por que estas en esta preparatoria

lucas: hooooo...{pensando} me tomo por sorpresa

angela: y bien

lucas: bueno... eeee {pensando} sile digo que fue por ella que quise entrar a esta preparatoria...

angela: lucas

lucas: bueno ... veras es que en mi otra preparatoria me exigian mucho ,mas de lo normal asi que fui con mi padre para que me tranfiriera a otra y encontre esta... jajaja

angela: mmmm... deacuerdo {alegremente}

monse {pensando}: que ... que paso aqui... primero angela actua rara ccuando llega, luego se pone triste y lo abraza, luego se pone seri y al final se puso muy feliz... que paso?

lucas: oye angela

angela: si

lucas: me pregunta si

angela: si

lucas: ya que como soy nuevo me preguntaba si me podrias hacer el favor de mostrarme la preparatoria

angela: agggggggg...{en shock}

lucas: mmmmm angela

angela {pensando}: pero es que yo ... NO CONOSCO TODA LA PREPARATORIA

lucas: angela... tierra llamando a angela

angela: aaaaaa... eto... claro por que no... jaja

lucas {sonriendo}: gracias angela

"la abraza otra vez"

angela: eee... me podrias dar un segundo

lucas: claro

angela: monse podrias venir un momento por favor

monse: claro angela

"se van a un rrincon"

monse: que pasa

angela: necesito tu ayuda

monse: para que?

angela: es que yo no conosco toda la preparatoria

monse: bueno y que quiere que haga

angela: bueno vendrias con nosotros por favor

monse: bueno...

angela: por FAVOR

monse: deacuerdo...

angela: gracias

"regresan con lucas"

angela: entonces nos vamos

lucas: claro

angela: ven monse

monse: voy

"los 3 se van"

"en el recorrido"

angela: asi que lucas que te parece el campo de futbol

lucas: fabuloso

monse: angela ven por aqui hay otros lugares

angela: vamos

"en eso"

?: hola angela

angela: aaa... hola lucario {un poco desanimada}

lucario: espero que no se te olvide nuestra cita

angela: grrrr... no.. no se me a olvidado

lucario: eso espero

lucas: tu

lucario: haaa... oooo tu

lucas: que quieres

lucario: ya escuchantes para que preguntas {serio}

lucas: angela es cierto

angela: ... si

lucario: bueno, bueno parese que estas en esta preparatoria

lucas: que te importa

lucario: sigues enojado

lucas: claro que si

lucario: acaso no lo superas

lucas: alejate de angela

lucario: ja.. tu no eres nadie para proivirme alejarme de ella

lucas: claro que soy al...

lucario: no es cierto , tu ya no eres su NOVIO!

lucas: eso es por tu maldita culpa

lucario: bueno pero ya no eres nada de ella

lucas: TU MALDITO...

angela: paren ya ustedes 2

lucario: bueno yo ya me tengo que ir

"sonrie seductoramente"

lucario: adios mi angela

"se va"

lucas: ella no es tu MALDITO

"desde lejos"

lucario: TAMPOCO TU YA INBECIL..

lucas: grrrrr

angela: lucas ya para

lucas: esta... bien

angela: deacuerdo entonces

lucas: necesito hablar con tigo angela

angela: pero... esta bien

monse: oigan a donde van

angela: orita regresamos

"se van"

monse: valla

"en algun lugar"

lucas: angela como puedes tener una cita con este MALDITO... si sabes lo que nos hizo

angela: lo se...

lucas: entonces

angela: es por una apuesta nadamas

lucas: una apuesta?

angela: si el y yo hicimos una apuesta y...

lucas: perdiste..

angela: si

lucas: angela pero no iras verdad

angela: si ire

lucas: pero...

angela: lucas lo voy hacer por ser una apuesta y yo cumplo con mis palabras

lucas: angela...

angela: lucas yo se que hare, ademas estas actuando muy sobreprotector

lucas: no quiero que te haga nada es pokemon maldito

angela: lucas agradesco eso de ti pero voy a ir

lucas: pero angela

angela: YA PARA LUCAS ... recuerda aun que sea duro que yo lo diga... YU Y YO SOLO SOMOS **AMIGOs**!

lucas: lo... se

angela: entonces ya no hablemos de esto

continuara...

lo siento por si es muy corto y tal vez no lo entiendan


	9. sexto dia parte 2

capitulo 9: sexto dia parte 2

en el capitulo anterior:

angela: YA PARA LUCAS ... recuerda aun que sea duro que yo lo diga... YU Y YO SOLO SOMOS **AMIGOs**!

lucas: lo... se

angela: entonces ya no hablemos de esto ...

sexto dia parte 2:

"en al preparatoria"

lucas: angela espera

"angela sigue caminando"

lucas: ANGELA

"angela se para en seco"

angela: QUE

lucas: lo siento

angela: lo sientes de que

lucas: lo que te dije... se que no debo entrometerme en tu vida pero me preocupas

"angela tenia solo 2 gotas de lagrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos"

angela: lucas por favor , yo se que te preocupas por eso pero aun asi no tienes el derecho te entrometerte en mis decisiones y hablarme como si tu te creyeras alguien que tiene todo derecho sobre mi y aparte me haces recordar ese evento que habia olvidad

lucas: lo se... y en verdad lo siento

angela: ...

lucas: angela

angela: solo...por favor lucas si sigues molestando y recordando cosas del pasado mejor no te me acerques

lucas: perdona angela

angela: esta bien

lucas: en verdad lo sieno

angela: solo ya no hablemos de eso y dejame hacer mis cosas

lucas: pero...

RIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

angela: a tocado la hora de la salida

lucas: si es verdad

angela: bueno... adios

"se va"

lucas {pensando}: maldito lucario

"fuera de la preparatoria"

monse: angela que paso por que lloras

angela: no es nada monse

monse: angela yo se que paso algo no es asi

angela: por favr monse no quiero hablar de eso

monse: angela

angela: por favor

monse: esta bien

"y caminan el resto del camino sin decir ninguna palabra"

monse: bueno adios angela

angela: adios

"monse se va"

angela: bueno ya devo entrar

"entra a casa"

mama: hola cari o como te fue hoy

angela: bien

"subiendo las escaleras"

mama: angela querida estas bien

angela: si mama

"en 2 minutos entra a su cuarto y se acuesta a la cama"

angela: necesito descansar

"se duerme"

...

...  
>...<p>

angela: zzzzzz

mama: angela

angela: zzzzz

mama: angela

angela: zzzzz

mama: ANGELA

angela: mmmmm

"se despierta"

angela: mande madre... hauuuuuuuu

mama: te busca un amigo tuyo

angela: un amigo? pero que hora es

"mira el reloj y mira que son las 7:59 p.m"

angela: mmmm... quien vendria a esta hora

mama: ANGELA...

angela: YA VOY

splash!

"cierra la puerta de su cuarto"

angela: mama quien me esta... esperando

mama: angela te busca tu amigo ...lu...

angela: LUCARIO

lucario: hola angela {voz normal}.

angela: pero que...

lucario: vine por que tenemos una cita recuerdas

mama: haaa? a una cita

angela: Haaack

continuara...

espero que les guste

nota: lucario no dice las palabras que suenan que angela es suya cuando esta frente a su mama y hermano y por si se lo preguntan si , eso es ahora.


	10. sexot dia parte 3

capitulo 10: sexto dia parte 3

en el capitulo anterior:

angela: LUCARIO

lucario: hola angela {voz normal}.

angela: pero que...

lucario: vine por que tenemos una cita recuerdas

mama: haaa? a una cita

angela: Haaack -

sexto dia parte 3:

angela: Haaack

"lucario solo sonrie"

mama: angela por que no me dijiste que tenias una cita

angela: Haaack...{pensando} MALDICION se me olvido la cita...

mama: angela

angela: eeeee

mama: por que no me dijiste que tenias una cita

angela: bueno...

mama: mmmm

angela: es que...

mama: si

angela: aaa...

"mira a lucario y este solo le sonrie con una cara curiosa"

angela: podemos hablar en privado unos minutos

mama: pero po... AAAAA

"angela la tomo del brazo y la lleva al cuarto"

lucario: jaja...{pensando} mi linda angela tan incomoda te pongo con mi sonrisa...

"en el cuarto de angela"

angela: uufffff

mama: angela

angela: haaa

mama: bueno me reponderas a mi pregunta... {seria}

angela: bueno veras.. es que

mama: no cambies las palabras y contesta a la pregunta

angela: bueno...

"la mama de angela solo tenia una mirada seri intensa"

angela: este...

"mama solo mirandola intensamente"

angela: ... s...si

mama: mmmmmmmmmm

angela: mama

mama: ...

angela: mam...

"la abraza fuertemente"

angela: haaa...aaaa

mama: HOOOOO MI PEQUE A ANGELA YA TIENE UN NOVIO

angela: QUEEEEEEEEEEE

mama: SI NO SABES LO ORGULLOSA QUE ME PONES ANGELA

angela: HAAAACCKKKK

mama: NO SABIA ,POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE

angela: MAMA ESPERA

"se suelta"

mama: haaaa... que pasa cari o

angela: COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ES MI NOVIO

mama: ooooo... es que como veo parese que le gustas cari o

angel: haackkk

"se sonroja de verguenza"

angela: ma-mam-mama como puedes sacar una conclucion asi

mama: vamos cari o

angela: QUEEE... NO-NOOOOOOO el no ...

mama: bueno angela

"se acerca a la puerta"

mama: jijiji... solo espero que no me hagas abuela pronto

angela: HACLKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"estaya de verguenza"

angela: MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

mama: jiji

"sale de la habitacion"

angela {pensando}: PERO QUE MAMA ESTA LOCA COMO PUEDE SUPONER QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ESE MALDITO LUCARIO Y COMO PUEDE DECIR...

"estaya de nuevo y su cara es rojo de pura verguensa"

angela: no no no... angela tranquila no pienses en esas cosa , el es maldito que te arruino tu primer amor no puedes enamorarte de el

"en eso"

mama: angela apresurate tu amigo esta esperando

angela: ya voy...deacuerdo solo es una apuesta nada mas solo es una cita comun...

"6 minutos despues"

mama: joven angela ya esta por bajar

lucario: si gracias

"pam,pam,pam,pam"

mama: a mira ya esta aqui

lucario: ...

"se queda en shock"

mama: vaya angela que linda luces

angela: gracias mama

lucario: ...

"angela nota que lucario no dice nada"

angela: pasa algo

lucario: n...no nada

"en la mente de lucario"

angela, mi bella angela esta tan hermosa que nisiquiera puedo moverme no lo puedo creer, ella definitibamente sera mia y porque a pesar de todo la amo y no dejare que sea de alguien mas jamas,ella solo me pertenecera a mi y si alguien trata dequitarmela o alejarla de mi solo espero que se prepare por que tendra que pasar por mi primero...

"fuera se su cabeza"

angela: lucario

lucario: ...

angela: lucario

lucario: ...

angela: mmmmm

"PAMMM"

lucario: hauuuuuu

angela: jmmmmmm

"lo golpeo en la cabeza"

mama: angela no tenia que ser agresiva hija

lucario {sobandoze}: no se preocupe... angela buenos nos vamos

angela: no tengo otra opcion verdad

lucario: no

angela: ya que

"se acercan a la puerta"

mama: por favor joven cuide de mi hija

angela: MAMA

mama: que?

angela: no necesito que me protega

lucara: jaja... bueno no se preocupe se ora

mama: diviertanse

pam!

"se fueron"

..

..

angela: bueno y ahora que

lucario: bueno tengun un buen lugar en mente

angela: en donde?

lucario: solo ven es una sorpresa

angela: por que no mejor me... aaaa espera no me jales

"lucario solo se la lleva corriendo sujetandola del brazo"

angela: aaaaa

lucario: tranquila angela no corre a maxima velocidad

angela: mmmmmmm

"5 minutos despues"

angela: podrias dejarme ver

lucario: no, te dije que era una sorpresa

angela: si, y para eso en la mitad del camino paramos y me tapasates los ojos el resto del camino sin ver nada

lucario {sonriendo}: si

angela: jjmmmmmmmm

lucario: haayyyyyyyyy

"otreos 5 minutos despues"

angela: ya llegamos

lucario: falta poco

angela: ...

lucario: ...

angela: ya llegamos

lucario: ya casi

angela: ...

lucario: ...

angela: YAAAAAA

lucario: si ya..

"le destapa los ojos y ..."

angela: ... no hay nada

lucario: angela

angela: por que me trajiste a un lugar donde no hay nada

lucario: angela

angela: plneas hacer me cosas, por que si es asi yo se defenderme

lucario: !angela ?

angela: QUE

"apunta a una direccion"

lucario: mira

angela: haaa

"en donde lucario estaba apuntando habia un hermoso parque de diversiones con juegos dibertidos, puestos de comida,dulces,puestos de juegos"

angela: waaaaaa

lucario: vez , tretaje para ir a ese lugar y no para hacer "cosas"

angela: mmmmm... perdona

lucario: no hay problema preciosa

angela: no me llames asi

lucario: jajaja

angela: bueno como llegaremos

lucario: por hay mira

angela: haaaa?

"mira que hay un peque o camino de tierra que llega al parque"

lucario: bueno vamonos o... quieros aser esas "cosas" que pensabas pervertida {sonriendo malisiosamente}

angela: QUE...N-NO VAMOS

"angela empieza a caminar rapido en el cendero de la trayectoria"

lucario: jajajaj... bueno oye espera que yo tambien voy...

"la sigue"

angela: nooo alejate pervertido hentai

"corriendo esta vez"

lucario: oye vamos solo bromeaba

"corriendo tambien"

"despues de unos momentos en el camino"

angela: ufff,uffff,uffff...

lucario: ya estas cansada

angela: no

lucario: bien por que la diversion esta por comensar

angela: eso espero

"en el parque"

lucario: 2 entradas porfavor

empleado: aqui tiene

lucario: gracias

angela: turururu

lucario: angela

angela: haaa

lucario: ya tengo las entradas

angela: genial

lucario: bueno

"le tiende la mano"

lucario: vamos

angela: ...

lucario: o vamos solo te quiero ayudar a levantar

"toma la mano"

lucario: vez

angela: mmm

lucario: vamos entremos

"entran"

angela: waaa hay tantas diversiones y tantas elecciones

lucario: a cual te gustaria ir

angela: no se

lucario {soriendo un poco malisioso}: que tal a ese

angela: cual?... hackkkk

"en el juego decia: el tunel de los besos"

angela: haaackkkkk

lucario: que tal vamos a...

angela: a la rueda de la fortuna

"diciendo esto lo agarro del brazo y lo lleva a la atraccion"

angela: ya estamos aqui... ufff

lucario {haciendo un peque o puchero}: jmmmm pienso que el que escogi esta bien para estar a solas

"diciendo la ultima palabra lentamente"

angela: noooooo... es mejor estar con personas y divertirse

lucario: jjmmmmmm

"y asi pasaron en la noche"

"subieron al juego... risas,gritos, sonrisas de alegria,comida y pura diversion...en todos los juegos"

"Ahora en los puesto de juegos"

angela: hoooo un osito

lucario: lo quieres angela

angela: ...

lucario: y bien

angela: ... si

lucario: muy bien entonce...

angela: yo lo are para mi

lucario: ... vamos angela deja aserlo por ti

angela: no

lucario: vamos

angela: no

lucario: vamos

angela: ...

lucario: lo hare

"angela solo asiste"

lucario {sonrie}: que bueno

angela: ...{pensando}: que me pasa por que asiste acaso em gustaria que lo hiciera por mi...

"en menos de un 1 minuto"

empledo: felicidad joven aqui tiene

lucario: gracias

angela: ...

lucario: angela

angela: ... ha

lucario: toma

"angela lo toma"

lucario: nada

angela: ...

lucario: ...

angela: ... gracias

"lucario solo sonrie"

"en un puesto de comida"

"angela habia comprado un algodon de azucar"

angela: yamayamayamayamayamayam

"lucario se acerca lentamente a su comida"

angela: yamyamaymaymaymayam

"lucario abre la boca y muerde un pedaso sin que angela se de cuenta hasta que..."

angela: yamyamaym...mmmm

"angela abre sus ojos y"

angela: !

"lucario sonrojado levemente"

angela: HAAAAA

"se aleja rapidamente"

angela: QUE DEMONIOS

"en el momento que abrio los ojos angela vio que lucario estaba enfrente de ella no habia pedaso de algodon de azucar, pero eso no era la razon por la que se alejo si no que... sus LABIOS y los SUYOS estaban demasiado cerca casi era como un roze"

lucario: ...

angela: no hagas eso

lucario: yo... lo siento

angela. ... bueno

"mira la hora"

angela: creo que debo irme

lucario: por que?

angela: ya es tarde

lucario: dejame acompa arte tu amam me pidio protegerte

angela: no tienes por que protegerme, se defenderme

lucario: ... lo se pero ... no quiero que te pase nada

angela: deja de actuar asi, y solo vamonos

lucario: si

angela: pero

lucario: mmmmm

angela: mmmmm

"le da un beso en la mejilla"

lucario: HAAAAAAAck

"en shock"

"angela se sonroja un poco"

angela: ... fue dibertido

"se va a casa"

lucario: oye... espera

"corre tras ella"

continuara...

nota del autor: por que se abra sonrojada angela mmmmm?... bueno se los dejo a su imaginacion


	11. septimo dia parte 1

capitulo 11: septimo dia parte 1

en el capitulo anterior:

"en shock"

"angela se sonroja un poco"

angela: ... fue dibertido

"se va a casa"

lucario: oye... espera

"corre tras ella"  
>...<p>

septimo dia:

"en la casa de angela"

angela: zzzz

angela: mmmm

"en sus sue os"

angela: yam,yam,yam,yam

?: fuuuu

"siente un aliente de una persona"

angela: aa?

"siente que le quitan su comida"

angela: quien eres...{preguntando suavemente}

"sinete que 2 brazos que se evuelven en su cintura"

angeal: ...

"siente como acerca su rostro con el del extra o"

angela: quien eres?

?: jiji

"la abraza mas fuerte"

angela: quien ere...

"la besa fuertemente y apaionadamente"

angela: mmmm

?: ..mmm

"angela trata de separarse pero el beso esta empezando a gustarle"

?: mmmmm

"la figura solo la mira amorosamente"

"5 minutos despues se separan"

angela: como te llamas

?: ... jijiji... lucario amor

angela: lucari... ESPERA QUE

lucario: si mi angela sabia que me amabas

"sonriendo seductoramente"

angela: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"se despierta"

angela: fu,fu,fuuu

"se calma"

angela: que sue o... pero...ese beso..

"se sonroja de la verguenza"

angela: maldita sea ... COMO PUEDO SO AR ALGO ASI Y...

"sale humo a potencia de las orejas rojas de angela"

angela: MALDITO PERVERTIDO ACOSADORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

"en la planta baja"

tomi: mama que tiene angela

mama: no lo se pero desayuna que te tiene que ir pronto

tomi: mmmmmm...

"en el cuarto de angela"

angela: es el colmo

"se pone la mochila"

angela: primero me molesta en la preparatoria...

"abre la puerta de su cuarto"

angela: luego me invita a una cita

"bajando las escaleras"

angela: la cual... devo admitir que... me diverti

"llendo a la ala puerta de su casa"

mama: angela hija

angela: ...

tomi: angela?

"pam"

"angela salio de la casa"

tomi:?

mama:?

"en la calle"

angela: luego tiene que apareser en mis sue os

"en el camino"

monse: mmmm... aaaa

"mira que viene angela"

monse: hola angela...{emocionada}

"angela pasa sin nisiquiera mirala"

monse: angela?

...  
>...<p>

"casi en la preparatoria"

angela: por que demonios no puede dejar de pensar...

"recuerdo del sue o"

"la figura la abrazo mas fuerte y la besa... angela trata de safarze pero empiese a gustarle el beso"

angela: aaaa

"su cara habia explota en rojo de verguenza de nuevo"

angela: nOOO... no me enamorare de ti noooooooo

?: pasa algo angela

angela: aaaaaa... lucas.

lucas: hola

angela: hola

lucas: pasa algo

angela: ...no

lucas: mmm... segura

angrla: s...si...{nerviosa}

lucas: mmmm...{dudando}

angela: bueno... adios

"angela se va corriendo"

lucas: angela... ESPERA

"la sigue"

continuara...

nota:n hola chicos lamento que le capitulo sea corto pero es por que quiero meter un poco interes en este capitulo... asi que

por que angela esta nerviosa?

acaso angela estara enamorandose de lucario sin que se de cuente?

como lucario reaccionara despues de la cita y ahora?

si quieren saber siguan esta historia y nos vemos ma ana

nota: tambien quiero aclarar que no e subido capitulo por que esta semana ee tenido mucha tarea.. 


	12. septimo dia parte 2

capitulo 12: septimo dia parte 3

lucas: mmmm...{dudando}

angela: bueno... adios

"angela se va corriendo"

lucas: angela... ESPERA

"la sigue"  
>...<p>

septimo dia parte 2:

"angela corria olimpicamente tratando de escapar de lucas"

lucas: angela espera no tengo rapises sobre humana

angela: fu,fu...{repirando agitantamente}

lucas: esperaaaaaaa...

"angela se le habia perdido de vista"

lucas: fuuuu...maldicion

"con angela"

angela {observando al rededor}: fuuu... parece que lo perdia...

"se deja caer al suelo"

angela: haaaauuuu... por que ami,es que...por que estoy actuando asi? de repente,ellos son mis amigos y desde la cita de ayer me e estado comportado rara... es que solo es por ese sue o.

"se agarra la cabeza"

angela: ... debo clamarme solo so e eso...no es como si estibiera enamorando de ese lucario y no puedo enamorarme por que si es asi entonces lo voy a querer y entonces el me hara cosas y...

"flash back"

mama: bueno angela

"se acerca a la puerta"

mama: jijiji... solo espero que no me hagas abuela pronto

angela: HACLKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"estaya de verguenza"

angela: MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

mama: jiji

"fin del flash back"

angela: hackkkk..

"toda su cara se volvio roja de nuevo"

angela: ESO JAMASSSSSSSSS...

lucario: vaya por que tanto grito mi belleza...

angela: aaaa, tu

lucario: quien mas mi bella angela

angela: que haces aqui

lucario {sonriendo}: bueno pues iba caminado cuando escuche una pobre chica gritando y...

angela: la verdad.

lucario: acaso no me cress mi bella angela

angela: no

lucario: esta bien, la verdad es que te estaba buscando y oi a alguien gritar.. vine aqui y te encontre para mi suerte.

angela: ...

lucario: y bueno,que te pasa angela...

angela: nada

lucario: me estas mintiendo.

angela: no.

lucario: angela...

angela: dejame en paz...

lucario: no, eso jamas

angela: por que siempre me molestas

lucario: por que te amo

angela: no es cierto ese amor tuyo que dices tener por mi es solo un capricho

lucario: enserio cress eso?

angela: si

lucario: pues yo recuerdo que en la cita no fue asi

angela: a que te refieres?

lucario: yo recuerdo que me besaste la mejilla y te sonrojaste o es que acaso se te olvido mi angela?

angela: ...

"lucario solo sonrie"

angela: eso no era nada

"la sonrisa desaparece"

lucario: no era nada.

angela: no

"lucario se acerca mas"

angela: que haces

lucario: no era nada.

"se acerca mas"

angela: que diabl...

"la acorrala en la pared mas cercana"

angela: QUE DEMONIOS

lucario: ...

angela: SUELTAME

lucario: no

angela: QUE ME SUELTES

lucario: no

angela: SI NO ME SULTAS YO...!

lucario: ...mmmm

" lucario habia...besado...a...angela...de...nuevo!"

conrinuara...


	13. septimo dia parte 3

capitulo 13: septimo dia parte 3

en el capitulo anterior:

angela: QUE ME SUELTES

lucario: no

angela: SI NO ME SULTAS YO...!

lucario: ...mmmm

" lucario habia...besado...a...angela...de...nuevo!"  
>...<p>

septimo dia parte 3:

"angela esta en estado de shock, lucario estaba besando su labios por SEGUNDA VEZ"

lucario: mmmm

angela: mmmm...mfff

lucario: grrr

"angela trataba de soltarse pero lucario no deja que eso sucediera"

angela: mffff

lucario: grrrr

"acerca su frente ala de angela"

lucario {ha usado telepatia}: por que quieres alejarme angela

angela: sueltame, maldicion sabes que yo no te-

lucario: ES MENTIRA ANGELA

angela: QUE-

"en eso lucario presiona a angela mas en la pared y profundiza el beso"

angela: QUE DEMONIOS ME...ESTAS LAS-LASTIMANDO.

lucario {ojos de enojo}: no es verdad lo que medices

angela: CLARO QUE SI

lucario {calmandose}: no es verdad y yo se por que.

angela: POR QUE

"lucario saca un poco a angela de la pared y..."

lucario: usted...

angela: QUE

lucario: no ha...

angela: QUE...DILO DE UN JODIDO MOMENTO

lucario: roto el beso que le di o si...

angela: QU...!

"efectivamente angela aun segui dominada por los labios de lucario que no se quitaban"

angela: ?

lucario: que pasa angela

angela: COMO DEMON...

lucario: recuerda que estoy usando mi movimiento..."telepatia"..

angela: !

lucario: ...

angela: ?!

lucario: que pasa mi angela

"en la mente de angela"

"COMO DEMONIOS ... PERO COMO?...LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES... QUEEEEEEEE?...ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO CUANDO YO...  
>HABLABA ERA MI MENTE CONECTADA A LA SUYA Y ME A... ESTADO BESANDO MIENTRAS ESO... OCURRIA"<p>

"fuera de la mente de angela"

lucario: ...mi bella angela

"lucario estaba disfrutando tanto el tiemmpo en que sus labios besanban los suyos"

angela: !...MMMMM

"era tan extra o par angela...esa sensacion que reccoria en u en su cuerpo era raro...tan solo unos minutos queria ..  
>librase de su agarre pero derrepente sintio algo dentro de ella que no podia explicar"<p>

lucario: ...

"angela estaba aputno se someterse...no lo pida creer? sus brazos estaban a punto de acercarse a su cueyo cuando.."

lucas: ANGELA QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!

"los 2 voltean a ver a lucas viendolos"

lucas: que demonios pasa aqui!

"angela al escucharlo habia salido de su trance ... esta aputno de reaccionar cuando.. lucario se separa"

lucario: quieres saber,maldito entrometido?

lucas: por que rayos estas besando a angela maldito pokemon?

lucario: por que?

"angela solo estab callada incapaz de moverse por alguna razon?"

lucario: creo que ya sabes ... es por que YO AMO AMI ANGELA, y ella me pertenece...nadie mas puede tenerla, nadie mas, y..

"voltea a verla"

lucario {sonriendo sexy}: parese que angela tambien me ama

lucas: ESO NO ES CIERTO!

lucario: si es cierto...y tendras que aceptarlo

lucas: angela es cierto lo que dice este maldito...

angela: ... n-

lucario: ni siquiera digas esa palabra angela,.. por que sabes muy bien que si...

angela: no...

lucario: entonces dime...

angela: ?

lucario: por que no ROMPISTE el beso

angela: ?! !..

lucario: ...jiji

angela: -/-

lucas: grrr...

"lucas no podia soportarlo,ver como ese maldito tenia sujeto angela, ver como ella se sonroja...y ver como la habia besado estaba al limite"

lucas: SUELTALA YAAA!

lucas: hackkk

"lucas habia golpeado a lucario y aciendolo caer al suelo y angela cayendo al suelo en el acto"

lucario: grrrr...maldtio

lucas: angela estas-

"lucario golpea a lucas fuertemente"

angela: LUCAS

lucario: ami no me golpeas maldito chico y... no tocaras ni un dedo a angela.

lucas: grrr

angela: lucario dejalo empaz

lucario: si .. lo dejare cuando ya no se interponga en lo que...!grrr

"lucas estaba a punto de golpear a lucario de nuevo pero consigui detenerlo"

lucario: quieres pelea eee

lucas: deja a angela en paz

lucario: tu dejala en paz

"patea a lucas"

lucas: haaaa

"cae al suelo"

lucario: que debil eres...fijate que enfrentarte a un pokemon de acero/lucha...

lucas: NO me importa te derrotare y asi angela podra descansar DE TIIIII

"lucas corre y lo golpe en el estomago"

lucario: maldito...TOMA

"lucario golpe en la cabeza a lucas"

lucas: haaa

angela: !

"asi empezo... una pelea entre lucario y lucas... habia empezado con golpeas...habia unas heridas habiertas...poca sangre..  
>saliendo de las heridas ... pero luca... estaba mas herido que lucario"<p>

lucario: fu,fu,fuu

lucas: hagggggg

angela: lucas...

"estaban a purnto de pelear de nuevo cuando..."

maestro: alto ahi ustedes 2

"los 2 voltean a ver"

los 2: maestro

maestro: ustedes vendran con migo jovencitos.

los 2: pero...

maestro: AHORAA!

"los 2 se callan y lucario y lucas se ven las caras y se digiren al maestro"

"los 2 se van con el maestro dejando a angela caminando a la salida con una cara de shock y con lo que acaba de pasar"

continuara...


	14. octavo dia

capitulo 14: octavo dia...

en el capitulo anterior:

"los 2 voltean a ver"

los 2: maestro

maestro: ustedes vendran con migo jovencitos.

los 2: pero...

maestro: AHORAA!

"los 2 se callan y lucario y lucas se ven las caras y se digiren al maestro"

"los 2 se van con el maestro dejando a angela caminando a la salida con una cara de shock y con lo que acaba de pasar"  
>...<p>

octavo dia:

"casa de angela"

angela: ...

tomi: angela

angela: ...

tomi: angela mama dice que...

angela: si

tomi: !

angela: en un momento voy..

tomi: esta bien?

"se va"

angela: ...

"abajo en la cocina"

mama: que paso

tomi: dice que horita viene

mama: esta aun asi

tomi: si

mama: ...

"que tendra mi hija... desde hayer a estado actuando muy raro..."

"flash back"

"casa de angela"

mama: te gusto hijo

tomi: siiiii...estuvo delicioso

mama: que bien que bueno que te gus...

"Pam"

mama: eee?

tomi: quien es?

"en la puerta de la cocina se puedo ver a angela con la mirada mirando el suelo"

mama: hija llegas temprano?

angela: ...

mama: angela?

angela: ...

mama: cari o?

"pam,pam,pam,pam,pam"

mama: angela!

"angela se fue a su cuarto"

mama: angela!

"la sigue"

tomi: ? mama mi sena aun no termino...

...  
>...<p>

tomi: MAMAAAA

"arriba en los cuartos"

angela: ...

mama: angela hija que te pasa

angela: ...

mama: ANGELA

"PAM"

mama: ANGELA ABRE LA PUERTA

angela: ...

mama: ANGELA

"tick"

mama: ?

"angela cierra la puerta con seguro"

mama: ANGELA HIJA ABRE

angela: ...

"la madre de angela paso 10 minutos gritando y golpeando la puerta , a la vez llamando la atencion de varios vecino que oian los gritos de la madre... a la vez con la madre al notar que su hija no iba a salir o almenos no aserle caso... la dejo y decidio esperar hasta que su hija finalmente salio y hablaron de lo que paso."

"fin de flash back"

"habitacion de angela"

angela: ... por que?...me...siento...asi..

voz: por que te sientes feliz

angela: por que?

voz: por que estas enamorada

angela: enamorada?

voz: asi es enamorada de lucario

angela: no...no es cierto

voz: si, es cierto, te gusta

angela: no

voz: si

angela: no

voz: si, sii te gusta y no dejes de admitirlo..

angela {con lagrimas}: no es cierto, no puedo enamorarme de el...no puedo

voz: lo siento querida no, puedes evitarlo...

angela: ... waaaaaaaa

"empiaza a llorar muy , pero muy bajo"

voz: no ganas nada con solo llorar, el amor no es algo que anlguien pueda controlar, es algo que pasa por el destino, es algo que pasa por que pasa...

angela: ...

voz: vamos tienes que levantarte que se te esta haciendo tarede para ir a estudiar...

angela: ... no quiero

voz: no quieres?

angela: ...no

voz: tienes miedo de encontrarte con el ...

angela: ... si

voz: por que ahora?

angela: ...

voz: por que tner miedo ahora?

angela: ..miedo..yo?

voz: si

angela: no..tengo miedo

voz: entonces, parate y vistete y ve a la preparatoria .. YA.

" y asi fue angela se vistio , se arreglo y se cepillo, bajo a la sala, no desayuno, solamente se fue"

mama: ?

tomi: ?

"en la preparatoria"

angela: ...

lucas: angela..

"voltea"

lucas: hola angela

angela: ...aa..hola

lucas: como estas?

angela: ...bien

lucas: segura...digo despues de lo que paso ayer

angela: ...si

lucas: puedo pedirete un favor

angela: ...si

lucas: podriamos hablar sobre loq eu paso ayer

angela: ...

lucas: bien?

angela: ...si

lucas: bueno...te parece...que...vayasmos aya

"volte a ver, y ve a lucas de nuevo"

angela: deacuerdo..

lucas: bien!... vamos

"se la lleva, no sin antes de que "ALGUIEN" los estubiera observando, y biendo a lucas con ojos de enojo puro"

"en algun lugar de la preparatoria"

angela: y bein que me quieres preguntar

lucas: bueno... que paso cuando te encontre con ese... maldito

angela: te refieres a...

lucas: sii

angela: -/-...bueno es que...bueno

lucas: que paso...

angela: bueno.

"angela le cuanta a lucas todo lo que paso ayer cuando eya fue a tras de la preparatoria, cuando lucario la encontro, cuando -  
>se pelearon , etc"<p>

lucas: y por que?

angela: ...

lucas: por que no lo empujaste angela

angela: ...yo..bueno

lucas: aCASO LO DISFRUSTASTE

angela: nooooooo

lucas: ENTONCES

"lucas habia cambiado su temperamento derrepente"

lucas: por qeu entonces

angela: deja de gritarme

lucas: ...perdona me tengo que ir

angela: lucas...por favor no te enojos

"se va sin escucharla"

lucario: vaya..

angela:

lucario: pense que nunca se iria

angela: tu

lucario: si soy yo

angela: que haces... aqui

lucario: bueno...yo solo

"se acerca a angela"

angela: no te acerques

lucario: por que no

"angela camina hacia atras"

angela: te lo advierto

lucario: jiji...por que te sonrojas

angela: eeeee...

"era cierto sus mejillas eran de color cereza"

angela: no es nada

lucario: yo digo que si

angela: que...no...

"se topa con la pared...{en serio por que siempre la pared...no pregunten -_-}"

lucario: angela, mi bella y angelical amor

angela: deja de llamarme asi

lucario: no puedo evitarlo

angela: !

"la acorrala"

lucario: esres tan hermosa

angela: dejame

lucario: tan bella, tan hermosa. toda mia...{voz ronca y seductora}.

angela: por favo...dejame

lucario: no...deseo..probar esos labios de nuevo

angela: no...no ,por favor ,haaa {estaba totalmente nerviosa y muy sonrojada}

lucario {lamiendose los labios}: dejame...

"se acerca peligrosamente"

angela: ...lucar...

"beso de nuevo"

angela: mmmmm

lucario: mmmm

"en ese beso angela haria lo mismo...pero habia algo nuevo en este, ese beso la hacia sentir algo dentro de ella, como si quisiera ser besada, sentia que su estomago se revolvia, pero no de vomito, si no de algo bonito ante la sensacion del beso, se sentia,  
>tambien, tan suave, tan calido, xsin saberlo habia rodeado su cuello con sus manos hacercandolo mas suavemente, puedo haber durado mas , pero reacciono cuando sentio algo humedo entre sus labios, era obio que lucario queria llegar mas a su boca, pero angela no... y lo empuja al reaccionar y salir del transe tan bonito".<p>

angela: no beses

lucario: pues parese que te gusto

angela: no es cierto...

"sus mejillas estaban ahora tan rojas como un tomate"

angela: por favor, ya dejame

lucario: no te dejare, ere mia angela

angela: no soy tuya

lucario: no digas eso

angela: es cierto

lucario: grrrr, repite eso una vez mas si te atreves

angela: no SOY TU YA!

lucario: GRRRR

"PAMMMMMMM"

angela:

"lucario la agarro ,la empujo de nuevo a la pared y la beso con fuerza"

angela: mmmmm

lucario: ...

"trata de zafarse... pero de nuevo llega esa sensacion que tuvo hase varios minutos"

angela: mmm

"lucario se separa"

lucario: jamas digas eso...{voz ronca}.. tu me perteneces, eres mia, mia, todo lo tuyo, es mio.

angela: n...

"la besa de nuevo ,pero esta vez un poco mas calmado"

angela: mmmm

lucario: ...

"la sensacion aumento mas, mediante el la beso de nuevo, no queria sentirse asi, tal devil delante de el, sentir que ... esto le gustaba la hacia sentir tan devil, no queria estar devil en su presencia.. pero, no podia evitarlo le gustab, y le dolia admitirlo, le gustaba y no podia rechazarlo... asi que..."

lucario {abriendo un ojo}: ...

"lucario se sorprendio... por que?...bueno, se sorprende de que angela envuelva sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y ve que tambien se acerca mas a su cara con su bellaz mejillas rojas"

lucario {pensando}: mi bella angela.. sabia que me amabas, te amo... ers mia,pero para que eso sea posible, quiero hacer algo que siempre quise hacer para que fueras mi de por vida.

angela: mmmm...gmmmmmm

"lucario , sin que angela viera ,mordio su cuello, suavemente, pero tambien dejando una marca casi visible..."

angela: mmmmm

lucario: mmm...

"esos 2 solo estaba abrazados muy juntos y besando muy amoosamente, bueno exepto angela que apenas sabia como besar... esto podia durar por mucho... y de echo"

RIINGGGGGGGGGG!

chicos: bla bla bla bla

chicas: bla bla bla bla

"el beso que ello tenian habia durado toda las horas de clases y .. lo un poco gracioso .. es que sin importar que sonara el timbre ellos 2... se seguian besando muy pegados..."

:D continuara...


End file.
